


we might be golden

by bbybngchn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Chan, Bounty Hunter Chan, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prince Felix, Romance, Top Felix, they're in love, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: They make an unlikely pair. A bounty hunter and a prince.The road ahead of them is going to be rough, but they have each other and maybe together they can be golden.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242
Collections: Div's Mark for Later





	we might be golden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chan and Felix's outfits at MAMA ~

Sometimes Chan thinks back on his first contract with the King and Queen. He remembers refusing several times, he didn’t care about the supposed-stalker that had become an “imminent threat to the heir.” The royals had their guards, their castle, what did they possibly need _him_ for? A bounty hunter with little care for anything but himself and those he deemed family. 

But again and again they asked and finally Chan caved. He grumbled that it was to protect the other hunters he had become close with, but everyone knew it was because _finally_ the prince himself had come down to request Chan’s help. The prince with fairly-like features and a dusting of freckles over his cheeks, his eyes sharp and his poise elegant even when dressed down in commoner’s garb. 

Prince Felix hadn’t shown shame nor unease, waltzing into Jisung’s shaky tavern with a confidence that had more than a few heads turning. Including Chan’s. 

To most the prince and the two hooded figures flanking him, looked important. But nobody suspected _royalty_. 

Chan remembers clearly the way Felix had stalked towards the bar, towards _him_ , and promptly demanded he take a contract. It had startled a laugh out of Jisung and Minho nearby. Minho rolling his eyes before lifting a tankard of ale to his lips while Jisung continued drying the glass in his hand. 

“Not sure you know who you’re talking to there, but Chan doesn’t take just any contract. Who are you?” 

Felix doesn’t even acknowledge Jisung. 

“Whatever pay you want, you’ll get it.” 

It was then that Chan realized which contract this stranger was talking about. It was then that Chan knew he was fucked. It was easy to deny faceless, nameless guards and the scrawny attendant that had been sent last time had looked ready to shake into pieces just _talking_ to Chan. 

Chan couldn’t blame the poor kid. Hyunjin, he learned later. Chan was scary looking. Broad shoulders, defined muscles, mismatched eyes and a plethora of scars. Chan wasn’t blind to the way people’s gaze lingered on the jagged scar over his icy blue eye. It was gruesome looking, a deep red that never faded with glittering gold melted into his skin from the talons of a golden drake. 

It’s what happened when you took the jobs nobody else was keen on. The jobs that would kill anyone else. 

Like this one. Because failure would put his life on the line. 

“I won’t take no for an answer.” The prince had said. Voice firm and deep. Honest. 

Felix had been desperate then, Chan thinks. It had hardly been noticeable. The hint of fear lingering in the way Felix’s fingers dug into the palms of his hand. 

Chan took the contract, and that was that. 

Chan likes to think about back then sometimes. A lot, actually. About the fire in Felix’s eyes, the determination and strength it took for him to _personally_ come out and find Chan. Once Felix had, he hadn’t wavered, hadn’t balked at the mess of red and gold marring Chan’s face. 

Gently, Chan reaches forward to brush his hand through Felix’s long blonde hair. The prince is asleep, nestled safely in Chan’s arms; nothing is of threat to him now. The stalker has long been taken care of, a magic user that had managed to find a weak spot in the castle’s defenses. Chan’s blood boils at the thought now. That someone would try to harm Felix in any way, would even dare to look at the prince wrongly. 

But it’s over with now. 

Chan had taken the contract and had eliminated the threat and now Felix was his. Chan had fallen for the prince over the course of this contract, and by some twist of fate Felix returned his affections. It had taken quite a bit of explaining to Felix’s personal guards, Jeongin and Changbin, who had mistrusted Chan from the beginning. 

It had taken them being found in… quite a compromising situation for the guards to finally back off and allow the two some space. Chan’s face still blushes a furious red at the memory of Jeongin bursting into Feix’s bedchambers after hearing “questionable sounds.”

“It sounded like someone was in pain!” Jeongin always insists to which Felix will arch a delicate eyebrow, a sly smile playing at his lips. 

“Far from it.” 

“It sounded like you!” Changbin will add, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. 

“Chan, gagged and whining, sounds like me? My own guards can’t tell my voice from my boyfriend’s,” Felix will complain light-heartedly, much to Jeongin and Changbin’s expense. 

For all the strong that Felix is, Chan can’t help but admit the prince is playful and energetic in the right presence. Over several months Chan has had the luxury of learning all the angles of Prince Felix. The cold, determined leader that shows no mercy when the safety of his people is threatened. The warm, gentle-hearted man he becomes when placed before his people. The playful, fun-loving child he is around friends and loved ones, especially during kingdom festivals. 

Maybe one of Chan’s favorite facets of Felix is who he becomes in bed. Chan can see it on everyone’s faces when they look at the two of them. Felix might be a prince, but Chan is by far stronger, more rugged and tough-looking. Of course they have their assumptions. It would hardly ever occur to them that Felix is the one taking Chan apart in bed. 

It doesn’t matter how. Tying Chan to the head board and riding him nice and slow, torturing the bounty hunter with the tantalizing rise and fall of his hips. Or putting Chan on all fours, easing his small fingers in and out of Chan’s hole until the older is nothing but a babbling mess for _more_. Felix always gives it to him, but not before driving Chan close to the brink of insanity. Not until Chan is crying, tears spilling down his face and thighs quivering. 

Or their more gentle nights, where their lips part sparingly only for sweet breathless words. When Chan admits over and over that he’s in love. That Felix is the only thing he wants, _needs_. And Felix will answer in turn, _I’m yours_. 

Chan loves Felix. All of him. 

He presses a kiss to Felix’s forehead, right where his crown would usually be. Felix stirs a little, pressing closer to Chan and letting out a small sigh in his sleep. It’s early in the morning, the sun is still down and the last traces of moonlight dance down their intertwined bodies. 

Chan will have to go soon. Not because he wants to, but someone of Felix’s status being caught in bed with someone like _him_? It would bring about a scandal much too big for them to handle right now. Felix was already struggling to convince his parents to stop sending for suitors, Chan didn’t want to burden the prince with anything else. 

They would find a way. They had to. But not at the expense of Felix’s health. Chan is grateful Jeongin and Changbin are true friends to the prince. Not a word of the relationship has reached the ears of castle staff or anyone else, and Chan trusted it to stay that way. 

It wasn’t like the two guards needed any convincing, not with the obvious way Felix’s eyes lit up whenever the bounty hunter was around. They wanted to see their prince, their _friend_ happy. 

Knowing that Jeongin and Changbin would each rather die than see any harm, physical or otherwise, come to Felix, Chan quietly slipped out of bed. Inching his way towards the window, he carefully slipped his clothing on, making sure his hood was secure over his head, obscuring his face before unlatching the window. 

“You won’t kiss me farewell?” Comes a gravelly voice from the bed and Chan pauses. 

A small smile turns his lips up and he moves back to the bed. Only one of Felix’s deep blue eyes is cracked open, his brow furrowed cutely in his displeasure and propped up on his elbow. His hair is a mess and Chan barely resists the urge to tease him, giving a fond, soft laugh instead. Chan kneels by the bed, pressing his lips gently to Felix’s forehead. 

“Apologies. Good morning, my prince.” 

Felix hums thoughtfully, “Good morning, my love. You’re leaving then? When will you return?” 

Chan frowns. “Minho and I have a job two towns to the east. A fortnight at the latest. I’ll leave your flower the night of my return.” 

Felix finally breaks into a smile then. Chan had stopped saying things like “if I return” and it pleased Felix greatly. Chan was strong, of course he would return. Felix didn’t let himself doubt that ever. 

“I’ll wait for you then.”

Chan presses another kiss to Felix’s lips, this time deeper. The prince reaches a small hand up to cup Chan’s face, running his fingers over the rough skin and gold. When Chan pulls away, Felix lets him. He watches Chan leave, climbing out the window to sneak down to the stables where he’ll pass unnoticed by the stableboy that’s always asleep just right before dawn. 

Felix lays his head back onto plush pillows and closes his eyes. All he can do is wait. It won’t be long until Hyunjin is knocking at his door, ready to usher him to lessons, meetings, training, and more. Heaving a sigh Felix imagines Chan’s arms around his waist, his fingers in Chan’s hair, the way Chan absently runs his fingers over Felix’s knuckles when they hold hands. 

Two weeks, and his love will be back in his grasp. 

And two weeks pass by slowly, that’s certain. Felix had been burdened with three new suitors over the period of time, and his patience was wearing thin. Jeongin and Changbin do their best to ensure no unnecessary stress is piled onto Felix, always making sure there’s tea ready for him between activities and something to snack on. 

There was only so much they could do, however. Until finally, there was a flower on Felix’s windowsill. A delicate thing, with baby blue petals that seemed to glow in the moonlight. There was only one blossom this time, a code for Chan to tell Felix he would be visiting tonight. 

That knowledge seemed to be the only thing getting Felix through supper tonight.

“Felix, you must have found _one_ of your suitors admirable. Is truly no one enough to satisfy you?” His mother asks after nearly ten minutes of heavy silence. Felix had sent another suitor away after only a single day of speaking with her. 

“I’ve told you to stop sending for them. It isn’t my fault you won’t listen. If you won’t do it for me then do it for them. It’s a waste of their time and dignity to travel all the way to our kingdom only to be rejected.” 

“You’re hellbent on denying our choices without even taking a moment to consider,” Felix’s father grumbles, “It almost seems as though you’ve found someone for yourself.” 

Felix’s eye twitches, but his expression remains otherwise unchanged. His silence is answer enough. Both of his parents stare at him, shocked and affronted.

“Who? A local noble lady? The daughter of an ambassador?” His mother is quick to ensue. 

Felix feels his temper rising, but he conjures the image of Chan beside him. Imagines the way Chan would slide their fingers together and squeeze his hand in reassurance. Soon he won’t have to just imagine. But he’s so tired of the time he must spend imagining. How long would it be until he and Chan were free of this?

“No,” Felix answers simply. He hadn’t planned on telling them tonight. Or any time soon, for that matter. But he’s tired of hiding. He’s tired of the crying girls he sends away and the sneaking around. 

“You know him well, though.” 

Felix’s father chokes and his mother drops her spoon in shock. The resounding silence is almost enough for Felix to regret this, but he stomps that thought down. He knows his parents. He knows they aren’t bad people. They _truly_ believe that he could find love with the suitors they choose for him. 

Maybe… maybe they could understand. But Felix doesn’t let himself hope. Is prepared to fight tooth and nail for the man he loves. 

“He? I-I mean—” His father splutters for a moment longer. 

His mother recovers first, her smile tight-lipped as she speaks, “We know him?” 

“You do,” Felix confirms, “You hold him to the _highest of regards despite his occupation_ even.” 

Felix’s heart is thumping erratically in his chest, but he can’t help the smug feeling that fuels that statement. His parents don’t mention Chan often, but ever since the bounty hunter had effectively safed Felix’s life they’d hired him for other contracts. They don’t actually think very highly of Chan, they like how _useful_ he is. Which was good in a way, but Felix would never stop being bitter about the way his parents looked down on Chan.

The look on both of their faces was worth it. The utter shock and realization very nearly has Felix laughing, but the thrum of anxiety under his skin keeps him from making a sound. 

“The _bounty hunter_?” His father says finally. “You’ve been rejecting princesses for _that_?” 

Felix’s temper flares, eyes narrowing and voice icy, “He has a name.” 

His father is staring at him wide-eyed, seemingly lost for words. His mother clears her throat and offers shakily, “We know. We know _Chan_. It’s just… really darling? You’d rather… him than anyone we’ve decided for you?” 

It’s with great effort that Felix doesn’t snap at her when he speaks, “Yes. A thousand times, yes. I love him and I won’t have anyone else.” 

Felix’s eyes are fiery with determination, it’s clear for his mother to see. His father is still frowning with uncertainty. 

“Are you sure you can trust someone like him? People in his… _profession_ aren’t known for their honesty. We just want what’s best for you,” Felix’s father admonishes. 

Felix is about to argue, perhaps with a sting to his words, but his mother steps in first. 

“I think Felix is fully capable of making his own decisions. Maybe we have been too forward with his suitors. If Chan is who you believe you love, we can’t stand in your way,” She makes sure to alternate her placating gaze to both men in the room. 

Felix doesn’t comment on her word choice. Felix _knows_ he loves Chan. But this is a step, and it’s more than Felix had hoped for upon the conversation’s start. His father doesn’t seem convinced, but a pointed look from his wife has him deflating. 

“Don’t say we didn’t try to warn you.” 

Felix will take it. He’ll fight for Chan’s honor another day, for now he can be satisfied simply with the tentative approval of their relationship. The discussion fades for the rest of dinner, and Felix can still feel heat simmering in his blood when he’s dismissed from the table. He isn’t _angry_ , but the leftover adrenaline is still coursing through him.

He walks into his room knowing full well who will be there. 

Chan is freshly washed, obviously having helped himself to Felix’s bath, his hair still slightly damp. The look on Felix’s face must give him away because the lazy smile slips off of Chan’s face and he sits up from where he’s lounging in Felix’s bed. Felix briefly recognizes that Chan isn’t wearing a shirt, adorned only in his lush fur coat made from the pelt of a dire wolf he’d slain. The coat slips just slightly off his shoulders as he shifts and Felix feels a surge of arousal at the sight. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Fine. _Great_ , actually,” Felix says, climbing into bed, not bothering to remove his robes or crown. 

He needs Chan _now_.

Chan opens his arms and Felix falls into him, crashing their lips together. It’s a precursor for what’s to come, and Chan melts into the soft fabrics beneath him. Felix shifts so that he’s completely atop Chan, pressing harder against his mouth and letting his hands roam over Chan’s bare chest. Over the multitude of scars and muscle, Felix has every ridge of skin memorized at this point. 

Felix breaks the kiss to trail his lips down to Chan’s neck. His words are like fire against Chan’s skin. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Felix breathes, “You’re _mine_.” 

Chan whimpers when teeth sink into his neck and his back arches, pressing his cock against Felix’s thigh, “Fuck, _yes_. Missed you so much, Lix, my prince.” 

Felix takes his time marking up Chan’s pale neck. It’s one of the few places left unmarred, and Felix makes it his duty to paint the space himself. He snakes a hand down to fist at Chan’s cock, relishing in the high, needy whines the bounty hunter lets out. 

Felix will never grow tired of this. How could he? 

Pulling away from the canvas that is Chan’s throat, Felix takes in his flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. Chan’s perfect. 

“I’m going to ruin you,” Felix growls, reaching over to grab a jar off the bedside table before moving down Chan’s body. 

Chan’s skin smells of Felix’s lavender soap, soothing and gentle. Nothing like the beast of a man Chan is in a fight. Felix has only ever seen Chan in action once, when he made a bloody mess of the mage stalking Felix. It was… hot. Gruesome, yes, but Felix is only human. The way Chan’s eyes go dark and the way his body moves like he was made to fight. It’s truly a sight to behold. 

But _this_. 

Felix glances up at Chan through his eyelashes. He’s level with Chan’s cock now, and he can see the way the bounty hunter trembles in anticipation, eyes hooded and lips parted. Felix licks up the underside of Chan’s cock, and Chan _crumbles_. 

This is a sight only Felix is allowed to see.

It’s so easy for Felix to take Chan apart, and most nights he would take his time. Would make Chan beg for his mouth, his fingers, his _everything_. But Felix is impatient tonight. He’ll settle for simply driving Chan mad on his cock. 

Skillfully popping the lid of the jar, Felix slicks his fingers up with the cool gel-like substance within. He’s pushing two inside of Chan as he wraps his lips around the head of Chan’s cock. It’s quick, sloppy, but Felix knows Chan likes it like this just as much as anything else they do. Chan’s always so eager, and Felix loves it. 

Twisting his fingers, Felix finds Chan’s sensitive bundle with ease. He bobs his head in time with his fingers, sneakily slipping a third in when Chan starts pulling at the sheets. Felix pops off of Chan’s length when he starts getting noisier, breathless in his pleas for _more, Felix, more please_. 

Felix isn’t in the mood to deny his lover. There’s still fire licking at his insides and while he’s cooled down significantly since reuniting with Chan, he intends to keep his promise. He’s going to ruin the poor man. 

Pulling his fingers free, Felix makes quick work of untying his robes. He’s about to shift them just enough to free his cock when Chan pants breathlessly. 

“Wanna see you, please.” 

Felix hesitates for only a moment, a fondness swelling in his chest as he disrobes entirely, tossing the garments to the floor unceremoniously. He leaves his crown, imagines the sight he and Chan must make in the dim candlelight. The gold of Chan’s scar sparkling in complement with Felix’s leafy crown. 

Chan looks up at him with wide, glassy eyes. “Fuck, you’re… so beautiful.” 

Felix smiles, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Chan’s lips, “I could say the same to you.” 

He pulls back onto his knees with reluctance, quick in his work to lather his cock with lubricant. The first brush of his cockhead against Chan’s hole has both of them gasping. It’s been far too long since they’ve been able to _feel_ each other. 

Pushing inside, Felix groans and Chan keens. When finally Felix’s hips are flush to Chan’s ass, Felix leans forward again. This time he brackets his arms on either side of Chan’s head, caging him in. He takes a moment to pull his hips back, slowly, slowly, before driving them forward. Chan’s eyes flutter at the movement, mouth dropping open in a silent cry. And Felix does it again. And again, until he’s built up a steady rhythm that has moans spilling from the man beneath him. 

“So good! F-Felix, my prince!” 

Felix mouths at Chan’s neck, over a spot that’s already darkening nicely. When he deems the spot abused enough he pulls away to murmur in Chan’s ear, “Love you so much, you feel so good around me.” 

Felix ends his statement by connecting their lips again, this time it’s messy and wet. Chan’s mouth is slick with spit and drool, too overwhelmed to keep track of his tongue properly. It’s of no mind to Felix, who moans at the thought of having fucked Chan free of his thoughts. 

One of Chan’s hands reaches up to grip at Felix’s hip, nails digging into the prince’s skin as his whines become more insistent. Felix knows that means Chan is becoming close. It won’t be much longer now and Felix pulls away from the kiss. Chan lets out a displeased noise, but it’s quickly remedied when Felix doubles the effort of his thrusts. Chan’s eyes roll back. 

“Cum for me, my love. Let me see how good you feel.” 

Chan shakes through his orgasm, muscles clenching. His hand tightens on Felix’s hip so hard that there will surely be bruises come sunrise. Felix fucks him through it, chasing his own pleasure and biting his lip when Chan begins to squirm from the sensitivity. 

“I love you, I love you,” Chan is babbling mindlessly, and Felix _knows_ it’s true. Could never doubt how Chan truly feels for him. 

Felix cums with a broken noise, nearly sobbing with sudden emotion, “I love you too.”

He spills inside of Chan, the bounty hunter inhaling sharply at the warmth that fills him.

For a moment there’s nothing but the sound of their labored breathing. Felix collapses on top of Chan, pressing absent kisses to the skin he can reach along Chan’s neck and chest. 

“God, I really love you, Chan, my love. Nothing will keep us apart.” 

Chan’s voice is sleepy, speech mumbled, “I trust it. We’ll find a way.” 

“They agreed to try.” 

Chan is silent for a moment, and Felix peeks up at him to see Chan’s brow furrowed in confusion. “They?”

Felix licks his lips. “My parents. I told them. It’s… becoming more and more possible to have the future we talk of.” 

Chan’s eyes snap open. “Wait, they know? Did someone see me? Oh, Lix I’m so so—”

Felix surges up to press a kiss to Chan’s mouth, effectively ceasing the worries spilling from his lips. It works. Chan blinks down at him, though still clearly worried. 

“I told them myself. I’m tired of hiding. Chan, I _love_ you and I want everyone to know.” 

Chan stares at him for a moment, not comprehending what is being said before he breaks into a large smile. “And they agreed? Felix! This is incredible! Why did you wait to tell me!?” 

Felix blinks and then glances down to where the two of them are still connected. 

“I… suppose I was impatient and feeling a bit overwhelmed myself.” 

Chan’s smile is easy as he laughs, he obviously isn’t upset with Felix in any way. He wraps his arms loosely around the prince, holding him securely. There’s going to be a lot going on now that the secret is out. They’ll certainly go through many more hardships. But they’ll be facing them together, at least. 

If Chan can handle magic stalkers and golden drakes, and Felix can maintain his fiery determination under the weight of his crown; they could overcome anything. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> You can also come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbybngchn) !


End file.
